The Story Of Us
by MrBloodline
Summary: Sam & Quinn, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. / One-Shot Fabrevans, POV Quinn !
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteur : Petit OS assez guimauve sur Fabrevans, couple que j'aime énormément, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde sur ce site malheureusement. J'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup Samcedes, voir pas du tout, mais c'est une autre histoire … bref, ce one-shot n'a pas de rapport avec la série, a part les personnages que je m'approprie pour cette histoire._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série._

* * *

Nous avons environ 5 ans, et je je te rencontre pour la première fois. Tu es assit sur un banc au parc, l'air pensif. J'ai très envie de t'adresser la parole, mais je n'ose pas. A l'époque, je suis très timide, et je perd rapidement tout mes moyens quand on garçon me parle. Alors je me contente de t'observer, et je me demande vraiment à quoi tu pense. Et puis un jour, tu te lève de ce banc, et tu viens jouer avec moi. Tu t'appelle Sam Evans, et tu es mon nouveau meilleur copain.

Nous avons 11 ans, et nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Je suis jalouse pour la première fois, car je sait que tu regarde les autres filles, et ça me rend dingue. Pourtant, je n'en montre rien, et je fait semblant d'être heureuse pour toi. Pourtant, moi aussi, les garçons me regardent. Ils m'ont toujours regarder d'ailleurs, mais il n'y a qu'a toi que j'accorde ma confiance. Et tu me le rend bien, puisque tu n'a aucune honte a dire que tu m'adore. D'ailleurs, tu n'a pas à en avoir honte.

Les années passent vite, et nous grandissons. Nous avons 15 ans, et tu es devenu un très beau garçon. Quand à moi, je poursuit le cours de ma vie, c'est à dire que je fait semblant de ne pas être jalouse de ta copine, car maintenant, tu en a une. Je la déteste. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais je la déteste quand même. Je la déteste de t'avoir, et de t'aimer. Ne peut-tu pas te rendre compte que je suis toute à toi ?

Nous avons 18 ans, et c'est la remise des diplômes. Ma mère est fier de moi, je suis première de la promotion. Toi aussi, tu es fier de moi, tu me prend même dans tes bras pour me féliciter.

La rentrée approche, et tu m'invite chez toi. C'est la dernière fois que nous allons nous voir avant un moment, car je part pour Yale. Nous discutons un long moment, avant que tu ne me dise :

- « Ta vas énormément me manquer Quinn. »

Tu pose ensuite tes lèvres sur les miennes. Bien sur, je ne te repousse pas. J'attends ça depuis des années. Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Le lendemain, tu viens me dire au revoir. J'ai 18 ans, et j'ai le cœur briser. A ce moment là, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'on puisse se retrouver un jour.

Les années passent encore. J'ai 25 ans, des études brillantes derrière moi, et un métier que j'adore. Il ne me manque qu'une chose: toi. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis mon départ. Bien sur, j'ai connue des hommes depuis. Mais aucun n'a su te remplacer. Alors j'espère. J'espère encore et encore que nos chemins se croisent.

Un jour, mon souhait se réalise. Je te percute accidentellement sans d'abord savoir qu'il s'agit de toi. Et puis je te reconnaît. Tu me reconnaît a ton tour, et tu me sourit. Tu me prend dans tes bras, et moi, je t'embrase. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Je suis complète.

Tu n'est pas reparti. Tu est désormais un éléments essentiel de ma vie. Pour la première fois, je peut mette quelque chose sur le mot « amour » et je suis plus heureuse que jamais.

Nous avons 28 ans, et tu me demande en mariage. J'accepte sans aucune hésitation, et la cérémonie a lieu quelques mois plus tard. Peu de gens sont présents, mais peu m'importe. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi.

Nous avons 32 ans, et nous voulons un bébé. Un petit morceau de toi, et de moi. Pourtant, nous n'y arrivons pas. Alors nous consultons un médecin. J'ai 32 ans, et j'apprends que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de bébé. Je suis dévastée, écœurée, triste, abattue. Le monde semble s'écrouler autour de moi, mais toi, tu es toujours là pour moi. Et je me dit que la situation n'est pas si grave. Mais je me trompe …

J'ai 33 ans, et encore une fois, les médecins semble s'être donner le mot pour ruiner ma vie. Je suis atteinte d'une leucémie et il me reste peu de temps à vivre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je te voit pleurer, mais tu te reprend vite, et tu reste a mes côtés.

Je suis de plus en plus faible au fur et a mesure que le temps passe. J'ai accepter l'idée de la mort, je n'ai pas peur. Enfin, pas pour moi. J'ai peur que tu ne réussisse pas a vivre sans moi, mais il ne faut pas que les choses se déroulent comme ça … tu doit vivre. Je veut que tu vive …

Je sent que mon heure est proche. Ma mère m'a rendue visite aujourd'hui. Elle est dévastée bien sur, mais elle tient a être là pour moi. Toi, tu me tiens doucement la main, comme i ce simple geste me maintenait en vie. Mais au fond de toi, tu sait que je vais bientôt partir.

Quelques jours passent, et j'ai de plus en plus froid. Je comprend que mon heure est venue. Tu ne dit rien, et tu me tient toujours la main. Je me sent partir, lentement mais surement. Je ne regrette rien. Ma vie fut merveilleuse, et je tiens a ce que tout le monde le sache.

Je suis finalement partie. Toi, tu est toujours là, ou plutôt tu essaye de l'être. Mon enterrement est très beau, et je suis fière de voir que tu arrive à contenir tes larmes. Tu dit toujours que tu n'aime pas ça, pleureur. Pourtant, tu sait que je t'en voudrais pas si tu le fait. Mais tu ne le fait pas, et tu continu ta vie. Et puis un jour, tu me rejoint. L'attente fut très longue, mais elle en valait la peine.

Maintenant, nous sommes ensembles pour toujours, car l'amour véritable ne meurt jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur : Très courte suite que j'apporte a cet OS, car j'avais envie d'écrire les « retrouvailles » de Quinn et Sam. C'est un peu guimauve encore une fois, mais j'espère que vous aimerez._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série !_

* * *

- « Tu es enfin avec moi … »

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire a cet instant. Tu es aussi beau que lorsque je suis partie, tu n'a pas pris une rides, malgré le temps qui s'est écouler.

- « Tu m'a énormément manqué Quinn ».

Et à moi donc ! Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais que tu me rejoigne. Tu me prend dans tes bras, et tu me serre fort contre toi. Dieu que ce contact m'avait manqué … tu m'embrasse légèrement le front, comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire.

- « Pourquoi tu m'a laissé tout seul ? »

Oh, non, je t'en prie, ne commence pas a ma faire culpabiliser … c'était déjà suffisamment dur d'avooir dû te laisser, alors ne me le reproche pas.

- « Excuse moi ... »

Inutile de t'excuser, Sam. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais tu a apparemment des choses à me dire :

- « J'ai essayé de vivre ma vie du mieux que j'ai pu, et j'ai échoué. Je t'avais promis de refaire ma vie, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé … c'était trop dur. Alors pardonne moi ... »

- « Arrête de me faire des excuses » je proteste. « Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe ».

Et c'est vrai. Maintenant, nous sommes ensembles pour l'éternité. La mort ne nous posera plus de problèmes, alors vivons notre amour comme bon nous semble.

Rie ne nous arrêtera plus désormais.


End file.
